Once Upon a Time
by Bloody Rayban
Summary: Une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec la suite des évènements de Castle ... Rick raconte une histoire à Alexis et Martha, celle de Katy Burry, ressemblant étrangement à notre chère Kate Beckett...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. (: Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Elle n'a aucun rapport avec la suite des évênements dans Castle, c'est juste une idée qui m'est passé par la tête, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mord pas. (:

**Chapitre premier.**

Une soirée des plus tranquilles se déroulait à New York pour Castle, Beckett, Ryan & Esposito. Tous les quatre se trouvaient sur leur lieu de travail, à remplir de la paperasse. Aucun ne parlait, ou très peu, afin de demander de choses du genre « tu peux me passer l'aggraffeuse s'il-te-plait? ». Bref, rien de bien passionnant. Vers vingt et une heure, Kate se leva d'un coup et dit d'un ton déterminé.

« Bon écoutez, je ne pense pas qu'il se passera grand chose de palpitant ce soir, alors, on ferait mieux de tous rentrer chez nous. »

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête vers la jolie brune, et Ryan répondit d'un air interrogateur.

« Et la paperasse ? Elle ne va pas se faire toute seule... »

« Nous n'avons qu'à reporter cette tâche à demain, elle peut attendre encore un peu. » dit simplement Beckett. Au point où ils en étaient... C'est vrai, depuis quelques semaines, avec toutes les affaires à résoudre, notre équipe de choc en avait presque oublié cette foutue paperasse, et au final, elle s'était accumulée dans des gros dossiers à remplir au plus vite. Mais Kate était fatiguée. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu ce genre de comportement, mais ce soir, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même, elle sentait la fatigue la guetter. Et elle voyait aussi que c'était le cas pour les trois autres hommes à côté d'elle. Chacuns d'entre eux avaient une grosse paire de cerne sous les yeux, en particulier Castle, qui avait du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de l'agitation de ces dernières enquêtes. Et puis d'un coup, il n'y avait plus rien, depuis la veille, plus aucun meurtre, c'est comme si les tueurs en série et tarés en tout genre avaient décidé de lever l'ancre et de faire une pause. Alors autant s'accorder un moment de répit pour eux aussi, pensait Beckett.

Les quatre adultes quittèrent rapidement de le bâtiment, l'air frais de la nuit caressait doucement le visage de chacun d'eux. Et alors que Kate, Ryan & Esposito se dirigeaient vers le parking pour aller dans leur voiture, Castle se tourna d'un coup vers eux et leur dit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh ! Ca vous dirait de venir diner chez moi ? Ca serait sympa, non, une petite soirée détente tous ensemble ! »

Beckett se retourna la première, et tenta de décliner gentillement son invitation.

« C'est vraiment gentil Castle, mais je suis vraiment très fatiguée ce soir... Une autre fois peut-être. »

Esposito renchérit d'un « Pareil pour moi » et Ryan sortit une excuse du même genre. Castle haussa les épaules, et répondit simplement. « Bon très bien, bonne nuit à vous trois alors ! »

Et ils se quittèrent ainsi, chacun de leur côté, avec une seule hâte : retrouver leur domicile et pouvoir se reposer un peu. Arrivé dans son loft, Castle s'assit d'un bruit sourd sur le canapé, et ferma automatiquement les yeux. Martha déboula dans les escaliers, suivie très rapidement d'Alexis, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Papa ! » s'écria Alexis tout en se jetant sur le canapé pour s'assoir près de lui.

Castle rouvrit les yeux, et sursauta légèrement à l'annonce de son « nom ». Il sourit à sa fille, et passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Alors Alexis, bonne journée aujourd'hui ? » commença Castle.

« Oui très bonne même. Et toi ? »

Entre temps, Martha s'assit à son tour sur le canapé pour écouter et rejoindre la conversation.

« C'est étrange à dire, mais je suis absolument crevé de n'avoir rien fais de toute la journée! »

« Comment ça tu n'as rien fais? » demanda Martha, intriguée.

« Et oui, aucun meurtre, rien, une journée d'ennuie, à remplir de la paperasse. »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose? On a gardé ta part du diner au cas ou tu en voudrais dans le frigo. » annonça Alexis.

« Avec plaisir, oui, je meurs de faim! »

Alexis se leva et alla chercher le plat en question, le fit réchauffer au micro-onde et l'apporta à son père, accompagné d'une fourchette et d'un couteau.

« Et voilà! »

Au même moment où Alexis posait le plateau sur la table basse, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans le loft et les trois personnes se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet, avec pour seul éclairage les lampadaires qui se trouvaient tout en bas de l'immeuble.

« Oh non, c'est une blague ! » Dit Castle, légèrement énervé.

« C'est étrange, aucunes coupures de courant n'étaient prévues dans le quartier ce soir... » répondit Martha tout en regardant par la fenêtre en voyant que tous les immeubles étaient éteind.

« Nous voilà bien arrangé... » murmura Castle, les bras croisés, essayant de distinguer les meubles qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis l'homme se leva sans dire un mot, pour aller chercher des bougies. Il dut se cogner une bonne dixaine de fois avant de revenir s'assoir sur le canapé, rejoignant ainsi Alexis et Martha qui s'étaient installées elles aussi entre temps. Castle alluma les bougies avec un briquet qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter aussi avec lui, et la lumière fut. Il les posa sur la table basse, puis jeta un regard aux deux femmes de sa vie, et leur sourit tendrement.

« Bon et bien, que fait-on maintenant? » Dit Martha tout en fixant les bougies.

« Papa pourrait nous raconter une histoire, non? »

« Une histoire ? Tu veux réellement que je te raconte une histoire à ton âge? » Répondit Castle, prenant un air choqué qui ne cachait ni plus ni moins que de l'ironie.

« Ca nous occupera au moins, et puis, vu que tu es un écrivain, elle sera forcément intéréssante... » Ajouta Martha tout en jetant un regard complice à sa petite fille.

« Bon et bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix... Va pour une histoire ! Mais une histoire de quoi? Romance, policier, horreur... »

« Hmmm... Surprend-nous. » Répondit Alexis avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« D'accord... J'ai bien une petite idée en tête, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... » Dit Castle tout en regardant les bougies. Il se déplaça pour aller s'assoir en face des deux femmes, et ajouta quelques instants plus tard...

« Il était une fois... »

Alors d'après vous, que va raconter cette histoire ? ; ) un petit indice, il y aura très probablement du Caskett et la plupart des personnages comme Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha, ect, seront présents eux aussi ! (: la suite, très très très prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ( : Je dois avouer que pour écrire cette fanfiction, je suis inspirée par un épisode de Fringe, l'épisode musical où Walter raconte lui aussi une histoire ; ) Evidemment ça ne va pas être du copier-coller, loin de là (: Ah oui, autre chose, les écrits en italiques sont les moments où Alexis et Martha interrompt Castle dans son histoire, genre pour voir les réactions de Martha et Alexis, enfin voilà. (a) Enjoy. (:**

Il était une fois, une detective du nom de... Katy Burry. C'était une femme de grande renommée, elle était très connue à New York et les gens aimaient que les affaires, surtout les plus délicates, lui soient confiées. Nous nous trouvons dans les années cinquante, loin des Black Eyed Peas et autres musiques folles d'aujourd'hui. Car, à cette époque, le Rock'n Roll dominait le monde, avec sa danse et sa musique entrainante. Katy aimait ça, et même si elle paraissait froide et dure à l'extérieur, cette jeune et belle femme croyait à l'amour véritable, et attendait patiemment le moment où son prince charmant l'emmenerait avec lui sur son cheval blanc... Ou dans sa voiture noire, peu importe.

Tout commença une journée de Mars, alors que la pluie s'abattait sur la ville de New York. Katy se trouvait comme tous les autres jours de sa vie, dans son cabinet de détective, attendant son prochain client. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil la veille, une femme nommée « Ginny Calvins » lui demandait son aide. Elle n'en savait pas plus, mais cela aller changer très rapidemment. La jolie brune regardait l'averse par la fenêtre centrale de la pièce, et rêvassait. Un claquement de porte vint cependant briser ce moment et quelques secondes plus tard, une personne frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez! » dit Burry assez fort pour que la personne l'entende.

Une femme apparut alors, une femme blonde, mince, plutôt belle, avec des habits classes et des aires de Ste. Nitouche. Elle tenait son sac comme si on allait lui voler, sa coiffure se résumait à un chignon en banane très serré, et elle portait une robe cintrée en dessous de la poitrine, noire à poid blanc sur le buste. Elle s'approcha de Katy, qui se leva entre temps pour l'accueillir.

« Bonjour... Je suppose que vous êtes Ginny ! Asseyez-vous je vous prie. » commença Burry tout en lui serrant la main chaleureusement. Puis elle se rassit dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, attendant que la femme en face d'elle fasse de même.

« Non, pas la peine, je ne reste pas. Je voulais juste pour expliquer la situation, Detective Burry. » répondit Ginny sur un ton sévère, tout en regardant la brunette de haut. Katy ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, mais elle n'insita pas.

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

« Voilà... Il y a exactement deux jours, huit heures et vingt quatre minutes, mon petit ami a disparu, en me laissant pour seule piste, cette lettre que voici. » Ginny tendit le papier à Katy. Cette dernière le prit et le déplia, lisant le contenu de la lettre.

« Chère Ginny, je pars, ne me cherche pas, j'ai laissé assez d'argent pour que toi, Alice et mère vous puissiait vivre avec aisance. Je t'en supplis ne part pas à ma recherche. Robbyn. » Lit Katy, sous le regard froid de Gina. « Votre Robbyn n'a pas disparu, il est parti voilà tout, que voulez-vous que je fasse, ce n'est pas mon job, désolé. » ajouta la jolie brune quelques instants plus tard. Cela eut la facheuse conséquence de mettre en pétard la femme blonde, elle posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau de la détective et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Il s'est fais enlevé, j'en suis sure et certaine ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit parti, il m'aimait, il aimait sa fille, et sa mère ! Pourquoi serait-il parti ainsi, alors qu'il avait tout pour être heureux? »

Ginny n'avait pas tord, mais Katy n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

« Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, et je vous paierai trois fois plus que la somme que vous demandez à vos clients ! J'aime cet homme, Robbyn est l'homme de ma vie, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sure, aidez-moi par pitié! » La barrière qui semblait entourer Ginny quelques instants plus tôt venait de se briser, et la jeune femme éclata en sanglot devant le regard à la fois surpris et désolé de Burry. Cette dernière posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa cliente, et lui dit calmement.

« Calmez-vous, je vais vous aider, je vous le promet. »

Pourquoi Katy, qui d'habitude semblait si froide, acceptait une telle enquête ? Robbyn était simplement parti avec une autre femme, parce que c'était un libertin au fond, surement une histoire du genre. Alors pourquoi diable voulait-elle aider cette pauvre femme ? La réponse était pourtant évidente : elle croyait en l'amour, et Ginny prétendait que Robbyn était l'homme de sa vie , ce qui l'obligeait à poursuivre cette enquête jusqu'au bout, parce qu'elle avait écouté son coeur et non sa raison. La voilà donc embarquée dans une histoire qui s'annonçait pleine de surprises...

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux trempés par les larmes de Ginny. Elle adressa un faible sourire à la detective, celle-ci lui rendit et poursuivit la conversation.

« Bien... Nous allons commencer par inspecter votre maison, pour essayer de trouver des indices et... »

« A vrai dire, Robbyn et moi, nous ne vivions pas encore ensemble, il a une maison à cette adresse. » Elle lui écrit l'adresse en question sur un bout de papier, sans hésiter une seconde, elle la connaissait parfaitement par coeur. Une fois qu'elle eut finis, la jolie brune lit rapidement, puis adressa un faible sourire à sa nouvelle cliente.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par là, comme je vous le disais. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. »

« Vous avez interet à avoir du nouveau, vu le prix que je vous paye pour le retrouver. » Katy resta bouche-bée, tandis que Ginny lui adressa un regard tout aussi snob que la façon dont elle quitta la pièce, puis le cabinet. La jeune femme demeura immobile, assise sur son fauteuil pendant quelques minutes, analysant ce qu'il se passait. Puis un homme entra dans son bureau, et vint troubler ses pensées profondes. Il s'agissait de Bryan, un de ses cooéquipiers, qui travaillaient avec elle dans le cabinet. Il y avait également Leonardo, son deuxième partenaire, qui formait avec l'autre homme un duo inséparable.

_« A t'entendre on pourrait presque croire que Bryan et Leonardo sont en couple. » interrompit Alexis dans le récit de son père._

_« J'y ai songé mais... Non. Leonardo sort avec une ravissante jeune femme, du nom d'Annie. C'est également une amie de Katy, elle travaille également dans le même cabinet de le trio de détective. »_

_« Et on pourrait presque croire que tu t'es inspiré de Kate, Ryan, Esposito et Lanie pour ces quatres personnages. » Ajouta Alexis, qui venait de comprendre que tous les personnages étaient des personnes qui l'entouraient au quotidien._

_« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » Castle adressa un clin d'oeil à sa fille, mais Martha vint interrompre ce moment de complicité Père-Fille._

_« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je veux la suite de l'histoire, moi! »_

_« Ahah, bon je continue... Où en étais-je? Ah oui... »_

« Une nouvelle affaire, je suppose ? » Demanda Bryan tout en asseyant en face de Katy.

« Vous supposez bien, en effet. Nous devons nous rendre dans une grande maison de riche égocentrique, pour enquêter sur la disparition d'un homme. »

« Depuis quand on fait les disparitions nous ? Je croyais que c'était plutôt les meurtres notre spécialité... »

« Le Détective Bryan aurait-il encore une remarque désobligeante à faire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il ne sera pas payé ce mois-ci. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le chef ici, donc c'est moi qui décide ce que nous faisons. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter à cela. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre trio de détective montaient dans une voiture noire en direction de la maison de Robbyn. Une fois arrivée à destination, les problèmes commençaient déjà. Katy sortit la dernière du véhicule, alors que Bryan et Leonardo parlaient avec le vigile devant la maison de Robbyn Carter.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda la détective en voyant que les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer dans la demeure.

« Il ne veut pas nous laissez rentrer. » Répondit Bryan.

Katy s'avança, sortit son badge de détective privée et le plaqua devant le nez du gros vigile qui avait l'air aussi bète que ses pieds.

« Nous sommes des détectives, depuis quand on refuse l'entrée à des détectives ? »

« Euuuh... »

« Exactement. On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

« D'accord. » finit par dire le vigile, s'éloignant de la porte.

Les trois détectives entrèrent finalement. Le jardin était immense, et ne parlons même pas de la piscine. Encore pire : de la maison ! Katy restait assez étonnée, elle trouvait ça complètement idiot d'avoir une aussi grande maison. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la demeure, qui ressemblait plutôt à un château à l'intérieur. Il ne semblait avoir eu aucunes batailles ni quoi que ce soit à première vue. Tout semblait en ordre. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir fouiller pour trouver une piste. Et ça allait leur prendre du temps vu la superficie de chaque pièce !

Les heures défilaient, personne ne trouvaient rien d'intéréssant. Ils avaient eu beau regarder dans les chambres, le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le grenier et la cave, rien à faire, il n'y avait aucun indice ! Katy était en train de fouiller en nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Robbyn, alors que Leonardo et Bryan était dans la bureau de ce dernier. Ils tombèrent finalement sur quelque chose d'assez curieux, et quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul « quelque chose » dans le tiroir, ils appelèrent Katy pour qu'elle vienne voir.

« Oui ? Vous avez trouvé un truc ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'eux.

« Des cartes aux trésors ! » Répondirent Bryan et Leonardo en coeur.

« C'est une blague? » Katy avait l'air blasée d'avoir descendu une cinquantaine d'escalier pour des cartes aux trésors.

« Non mais regardez, on dirait que notre cher disparu croit vraiment qu'un trésor se cache sous New York! » Dit Leonardo tout en passant une des cartes à la détective.

« Elles parlent toutes d'un trésor enfouie sous la ville ? »

« Oui! » affirma Bryan « Et ce n'est pas tout, on a aussi trouvé un itinéraire qu'a écris Monsieur Carter, pour essayer de trouver le trésor... »

« Et ? »

« Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vingt huit Mars, il devait chercher en dessous de Central Park... »

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que notre disparu est en train de se promener dans les égouts de New York ? »

« C'est à peu près l'idée oui... » Répondit Bryan, hésitant.

« C'est... Charmant... »


End file.
